deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve vs Link
Awesome Arod= Minecraft vs Legend of Zelda. Which one of these Iconic swords men will win a DEATH BATTLE. ' ' Wiz- Adventurers, people who roam the land on quests or just plain survival. Boomstick- and no two give us more of a thought of adventure than these two iconic videogame characters. Wiz- like Link, the hero of time Boomstick- and Steve, the miner who single handedly slayed a dragon Boomstick- He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz- but just for the sake of fairness we will be limiting these character's items because their vast arsenal will make the battle unbalanced. Wiz- and it’s our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE ' ' STEVE ANALYSES: ' ' Wiz: The world of Minecraft is a peaceful place full of lots of trees, plants, animals, and minerals and the world is made out of blocks, a perfect setting isn’t it boomstick. Boomstick: BORING!!!!!! Wiz: until it turns night, that's when monsters like zombies, arching skeletons, exploding moss monsters, and tall teleporting black humanoids Boomstick: RACIST!!!!!!!!!!!! Wiz:..SIGH… Wiz: Anyways, there is one man who is isolated from other people and has natural survival skills, this man is Steve. Boomstick: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, STEVE, REALLY I THOUGHT THIS WAS GONNA BE A BADASS Wiz: Steve is a man of super strength, being able to punch through wood, stone, and iron with his bare hands. and he does this one handed. Boomstick: Never mind I’ll take it back this guy is a badass, he can bench 4.4 billion pounds, and he carries tons of gold and can still run at full speed and jump as high as usual. and also strikes with a force of 1 million pounds Boomstock: NOW LET'S GET TO THE WEAPONS!!!!!! Wiz: he usually carries a iron sword and iron armor, this world's iron is stronger than regular iron because it can tank explosions if crafted into tools, weapons, and armor, and can stand up to a guy who can punch with 1 million pounds of force and can resist lava only if on the user Boomstick: and he has a diamond sword and diamond armor which is the strongest armor in his world and can take more punishment than his iron gear. Boomstick: THIS GUY'S WEAPONS ARE RIDICULOUS WHAT NEXT A TEN BARREL SHOTGUN AND A BOTTLE OF INFINITE BEER Wiz: he doesn’t have the technology to make guns and beer is a no no in a survival situation, he can’t get drunk while trying to look for materials, sorry to break it to you Boomstock: aw s$$t Wiz: but he does have a bow that can deal a lot of damage and an arrow shot from that bow can pierce through bedrock which is an invincible substance in his world. and a man of that strength shooting an arrow at you that would not stick into you it would go right through you Wiz: he also has TNT which is powerful enough to destroy anything in his world besides obsidian and bedrock and the lava and fire is hot enough to destroy even bedrock which is invincible. Boomstick: he even has a healing factor but it's not that fast and he needs to be on a full stomach to or one hunger bar down to heal him, and he has MAGIC, like healing, strength, swiftness, night vision, jump boost, and even invisibility, he also damaging potion like damage, poison, weakness, and slowness. he a very smart and a strategist, and diamond pickaxe which can break through rock and metals and even gems, is there anything this guy can't do. Wiz: Well…….. he’s not bendable and his blocky body doesn't have very fast reflexes Boomstick: he also doesn’t have experience with sword to sword combat but he has even better strategy swing, swing, and swing some more, and with that strength he will able to make that strategy work and he can survive great falls and even has a shield that just as tough as his iron armor. Wiz: but his gear has durability and his abnormal durability has a limit and he mainly weak to lava and explosions and a fire projectile can catch his whole body on fire but his fire can do the same thing Boomstick: But even with his disadvantages if you piss of the blocky miner all I gotta say is RUN and hopefully he won’t catch you ' ' *Steve slaying the enderdragon* ' ' LINK ANALYSIS; GO WATCH LINK VS CLOUD TO WATCH LINK’S ANALYSIS. ' ' Wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: it’s time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!! ' ' DEATH BATTLE: Link is on his quest to save Princess Zelda following his map, he comes across a minecraft village and went to trade with the locals. Link didn’t have many rupees on him so he goes and puts down a bomb on an iron door and goes looking for rupees. A man came from a cave holding a diamond pickaxe and had a block body. He went to his house to find out all his diamonds and emeralds were gone and his door was blown out from its place. Steve saw a man in a green tunic and wearing chainmail underneath, he wielded a sword and shield and had blonde hair. The blocky miner set his foot on the gravel and saw the hero of time holding his emeralds and diamonds and he had some sith from the explosion on his pantaloones. Link drew his master sword and his hylian shield, Steve drew out his iron sword. The two iconic swordsmen locked eyes ready for a fight they have never encountered. FIGHT! Steve started running at Link swinging his sword Link then clashed the master sword with Steve’s iron sword, Steve was confused with this tactic but caught on with what Link was doing. Link got knocked back and dropped his master sword because he couldn’t handle Steve’s overwhelming strength. Steve charged at Link again but Link kicked Steve in the gut and dropped his iron sword then hit him with the hylian shield, Steve then retaliated by punching the shield knocking Link into a pile of hay bales. Link got up and drew his bow, Steve did the same,they both shot arrows each dodging and shooting, they were both down one arrow, Steve and Link shot at each other, Link was hit in the leg but the arrow went right through his leg, he screamed in pain, Steve got hit in the head by an arrow and was frozen in ice the ice exploded and Steve was heavily damaged, Steve and Link both got their healing potions and drank up, they both looked really angry but then both thought of each other's moves and thought of strategies to take each other down, Steve took out a potion of strength and link got out his golden gauntlets. Steve went in for a punch and Link tried to do the same link caught both punches but was knocked back by Steve's strength once again. Link grabbed his master sword and Steve slashed with his iron sword but Link took one hard swing with his sword at full charge and broke through the iron sword, this shoved them back even further. Link put on his pegasus boots and punched Steve in the face, Steve drank a potion of swiftness and ran at link and threw him into a cobblestone wall, Link was faster though and threw multiple punches at Steve, Link took his master sword and gave him ten hard slashes, Link was shocked to see Steve still standing and didn't have any wounds, Steve ate some steak and put on his iron gear, Link charged and Steve drew out his White shield and diamond sword. They both clashed Link had the upper hand in hits but Steve had his strong sword slashes doing him good, Link the broke through Steve’s iron armor. Steve then put on Link a potion of slowness and weakness, Steve then grabbed a dark red potion, Link thought it was another strength potion, so he kicked Steve and took the potion, he drank it and to his surprise he got hurt and clenched his stomach in pain, and to top it all off Steve threw a potion of poison at hit, Steve then placed some TNT and walked away to ignite it but Link grabbed Steve with his hook shot and threw his boomerang at his head the and violently hit him with his master sword then Steve got away he tried to put down some lava but Link got his energy just in time and pushed Steve into a tree, and then link tried to punch Steve and Steve punched a punch to, both fists collided but Link screamed in agony as all the bones in his arm shattered, Steve put on his diamond armor and swung his sword at him but Link blocked it with his shield Steve grabbed his arrows and shot Link’s shield with ten arrows Link looked in horror as he saw his invincible shield punctured, the Link threw the shield and hit Steve multiple times with his master sword and hit him with some bombs. Steve saw his armor heavily damaged then they stopped and saw his TNT and then BOOM ' ' Link and Steve fell into a mineshaft, but when the smoke cleared Link thought Steve was dead, Link then walked to some light he saw in the cave, Link heard some stone break and Link felt a sharp pain in his back and screamed in agony, Steve reappeared his armor fully destroyed and pulled out his sword from Link’s body, Steve then saw a map and a scroll requesting Link to save Princess Zelda, Steve took a moment of silence and took Link’s corpse to the surface and dug him a grave that said, Rest In Peace Link. Steve then took his emeralds and diamonds back, took the master sword and hylian shield, and set off to continue Link’s quest to save Princess Zelda. K.O. ' ' Results Boomstick: he shouldn’t get a grave he started the fight because he tried to steal Steve’s hard earned crystals Wiz: let’s just get to how Steve won, his power, arsenal, durability, and brains helped him win the match. Boomstick: Link’s Master sword did do a number on him though but he still powered through it and Steve’s potions helped counter most of Link’s arsenal. Wiz: and both were pretty intelligent to try to counter each other and Link’s golden gauntlets can resist over 1,000 pounds of force but Steve can swing a million pounds of force one handed Wiz: but without weapons at all for both, Steve would still win but with Link having his whole arsenal he has a higher chance at winning. but Steve’s potions and strength were his trump card Boomstick: I guess you can say, Link was blocked from his victory Wiz: The winner is Steve ' ' Resources: http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Minecraft) Link vs Cloud Death Battle ' ' Next time on DEATH BATTLE! ' ' A block man is walking away from a facility with a canister full of a super heated,liquefied metal, then a muscular man wearing a yellow and black costume, sees him and he said, “you're dead meat bub.” |-| Modnar Resu= File:Link_vs_Steve.PNG|Modnar Resu File:LinkVSSteveSJ.png|Shakaru Jr. File:Link (Botw) vs Steve-except the thumbnail is actually decent.png|Koala86 Description The Legend of Zelda VS Minecraft! Two open world video game swordsman who travel the wild with a quest to save the world from an evil beast. Whose weapon and skin will break first? Intro Wiz: If you are reading this, you're probably reading this in an area where you don't have to worry about constantly fighting for your life unlike these two heroes of the wildlife. Boomstick: Link, the hero of the wild Wiz: And Steve, the protagonist of Minecraft. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armours and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Link Wiz: The land of Hyrule is a vast and beautiful land with many unique inhabitants. Boomstick: Or it would be if wasn't for the pest problem. Wiz: Right, time and time again, the land had been invaded by Ganon and his monsters. Boomstick: Luckily, the Royal Guard of Hyrule found this entire army of machines from over 10,000 years ago. Wiz: The army mainly consisted of Guardians, six-legged machines that could fire lasers. But the real deal was the divine beasts. Giant piloted animals that could also fire lasers. Boomstick: Like Power Rangers! GO GO POWER RANGERS! Wiz: Anyway, the Royal Guard to control the Divine Beasts, Hyrule needed four warriors to control the Divine Beasts but they also needed a knight to protect Princess Zelda, the... well princess of Hyrule. Boomstick: So they got some trained 17 year old from Hateno Village. Who was that teenager, well that man goes by the name of... Link. Wiz: Since being the knight of Princess Zelda is such a big job, Link needs some weapons and like all Links he has a massive arsenal. '''Boomstick: These include the signature Master Sword and Hylian Shield, the... HOLY SHIT! IS THAT A LASER CHAINSAW!? Wiz: Basically, the thing is this Link has several different new items in the form of ancient weapons/armours. Boomstick: These items start off as a hilt, but when used, light up such as the ancient axe, ancient spear and ancient sword. Wiz: Link just doesn't have a good close combat game, he also has a pretty great projectile game too. Boomstick: Link has a bow some of which can fire multiple arrows at a time such as Revali's bow. Besides his ordinary arrows, he has other arrows that come in 6 other flavours. Wiz: The Fire arrows... well set opponents of fire. The ice arrows freeze enemies in place like in every other game that uses ice attacks, the lightning arrows disarm any item that an opponent is using, the bomb arrows create an explosion when shot and the light arrows work great against demons. Boomstick: But his most powerful arrow is the ancient arrow, an arrow that instantly obliterates most enemies and literally not leaving a trace behind. Wiz: Link can use a variety of a different armours that can grant him different skills, resistances and abilities. Boomstick: Some allow him to survive in very hot conditions. Others allow him to swim better, The Sheikah outfit allows him to sneak around better by increasing his stealth and the Barbarian armour increases Links attacks. Wiz: But what sets Breath of the Wild Link apart from all the other Links is his orbs and the Nintendo Switch aka Sheikah Slate. Boomstick: The Sheikah Slate comes equipped with different apps that do different things for Link Wiz: This includes creating small bombs for different surfaces, making pillars of ice, moving around metal objects like ragdolls, freezing opponents in time, taking selfies and summoning a motorcycle... that's shaped like a unicorn. Boomstick: But let's get onto the orbs. Remember how their were those Divine Beasts that needed to be piloted by some people. Well.. those people kind of died. Anyway when Link saved their asses, they each gave Link a special orb that gave him some kind of wacky tacky power when activated. Wiz: Mipha's Grace allows Link to automatically come back to life, Urbosa's Fury lets Link unleash a powerful lightning strike. Daruk's protection a shield that protects Link from virtually anything and Falco/Revali's Gale creates a vertical gust of wind that sends Link upwards on his paraglider. Boomstick: WOW! With that kind of power Link must have done a lot of stuff. Wiz: Yep! Link saved Hyrule by defeating Calamity Ganon with the help of Princess Zelda and the other Divine Beasts. Survived an onslaught of Guardians without his full arsenal and striked down a Yiga Clansman Soldier seemingly out of nowhere, he is a very skilled swordsman who has developed a number of techniques and he can shoot his arrows very quickly while in mid-air. Why he can shoot arrows faster while falling rather than on the ground is a question a scientist like me can't answer. Boomstick: But sadly despite how badass he is, he isn't invincible. It took him his second try to defeat Ganon because he kind of died on his first try because Zelda had to put him in a 100 year sleep so he could be back on his feet. Wiz: His arsenal, mainly his swords, shields and bows do eventually break while his Master Sword does eventually come back, it does take some time and orbs do only have a few uses before they have to take an hour to recharge. Boomstick: But no matter what happens, the Hero of the Wild will always fight even if he might die. Steve Wiz: So there really isn't an introduction for the world of Minecraft or really a backstory for Steve considering that Minecraft is heavily based on the real world apart from the monsters. So we should probaly just get onto Steve. Boomstick: Steve is the main character in Minecraft and the character you play as. But for some reason his world is made out pixels like it's still 1997. Wiz: Don't let that fool you though, Steve is a very resourceful character being able to make a weapon out of virtually anything. He can also place blocks which may not sound great on paper but they can actually work as small traps and blocks that actually follow the laws of physics, can be dropped on opponents. Boomstick: Steve uses a crafting table that can forge almost anything except for a girlfriend which sucks because only the animals can have sex in Minecraft for some reason. Wiz: Getting back on topic, Steve can use different materials to make swords, tridents, torches, bows, armour, tnt, pickaxes, axes and buckets that can store lava and water. His weapons and armour can be further enchanted to become sharper, more durable of even set Steve's enemies on fire. Boomstick: He also has tools such as the Elytra which allows Steve to glide through the air and he even has TNT which can be planted and set off in a small timeframe and cover a large blast radius. *clip of TNT blowing up an entire village* Boomstick: COOOOL Wiz: The Totem of Undying is a one-use item that can resurrect Steve if he is killed in battle and it slowly regenerates his health and even gives him extra health, he also owns a large amount of food that can heal him including golden apples which temporarily give Steve more life than his maximum limit. Boomstick: His most varied range of weapons are his potions which can poison people, slow down people or decay people or Steve can use them for himself with potions that heal him, give him resistance to fire or make him stronger at the cost of his speed and that's saying something if Steve wasn't already strong enough. Wiz: Indeed, Steve is very capable for a human being able to easily lift several blocks of solid gold and run round with it, single handedly took down the Ender Dragon and other monsters by himself, travelled to two other dimensions and he is very intelligent in not just combat as he is also a skilled farmer, blacksmith and many more jobs. Boomstick: However what he has in strength, he lacks in speed clocking in at normal human speed and his durability isn't the best without his armour. However no matter how many times you kill Steve, he will keep coming back. I'm talking to you lava! YOU GLORIFIED MOLTEN ROCK! Wiz: Wow, Boomstick I did not expect a geology joke from you. Boomstick: Eh I read it one of your posters. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think wins? Link Steve Tie Who do you want to win? Link Steve Fight Link is walking through a forest. Suddenly, he spots a herd of deer. Link hides behind some bushes and takes out his hero's bow and fires a bomb arrow successfully killing the herd. However before the hero could take the remains, a blocky figure came out of nowhere and picked up the meat. Link shouted at the man with the latter equipping his diamond armour and equipping a diamond sword and shield. Steve looked up and saw the Hero of the Wild take out the Master Sword and an ancient shield. The two heroes prepared a fighting stance and looked at each other. FIGHT! Link slashed his sword which emitted two sword beams that travelled towards Steve. Steve barely had enough time to block both the blasts but when he looked up, Link was right in front of him and slashed at Steve repeatedly causing Steve to fly into a tree. Link smirked thinking he had already won as he took out his bow and knocked a fire arrow. Steve quickly rummaged through his inventory until he found a potion which he drank. Link fired the arrow creating an explosion but much to his surprise, Steve walked out of the fire and attacked Link but Link was distracted by the fact that the fire was starting to spread so Link blocked one of Steve's hits then parried it, pushing Steve back. Link crouched down creating an upward wind and he flew upwards with his paraglider leaving the forest just as it burned to the ground. When the fire cleared, Link spotted Steve whose potion had just ran out and the Hero of the Wild put his paraglider away and fired a few arrows which Steve effortlessly blocked. Link fired a shock arrowdisarming Steve and causing him to drop his shield. Steve looked at his shield but then heard Link nock another arrow. Link fired a bomb arrow but Steve took out a shovel and started digging downwards which confused the Hero. Link landed on the ground and saw a big hole where Steve used to be. Link jumped into the hole and saw a pile of lava which prompted Link to take out his bow again and fire an ice arrow, evaporating the lava. Link used his paraglider to land on the ground and he looked around. He saw four holes around him that were the height of humansand on the last gap he found Steve who threw an Ender Pearl which bounced off Link's ancient shield but Steve striking at Link with his sword. Link was struck back but Steve teleported to where the Ender Pearl was and slashed at Link again causing a cut across his back. Steve kept repeating this, teleporting to different gaps and striking Link each time. Link charged up his sword and did a spin attack knocking down Steve and Link placed both of his remote bombs down and used Daruk's protection to create an orange force-field around him and Link detonated his bombs. Steve was sent flying back onto the ground with a hard thud with Link flying out of the cave using Revali's gale and flew above Steve, took out his Master Sword and plunged his sword downwards. Steve was impaled right through the chest and the Player closed his eyes. Link put his sword back and stared at Steve in pity and walked away but felt an arrow pierce his back. Steve was very much alive thank to his Totem of Undying and Steve fired more arrows. Link put up his shield but Steve's arrows shattered the shield causing Link to stumble back. The Hero of the Wild summoned the Master Cycle and lept upon it causing Steve to be confused for a brief moment until Link drove right at him. Steve barely got out of the way and not become road kill. Steve found his shield still lying and picked it up as Link took out his sword and drove at Steve and the sword and shield clashed but both shattered in the process. Link turned around and took out his Ancient Spear while Steve took out two potions. Link charged at Steve but Steve threw one of his potions and drank the other. Link found that he and the Master Cycle were severely slowed down but Steve was also slower. Link charged at Steve but Steve took out an enchanted Diamond Sword and shattered the Master Cycle with one slash causing Link to stumble. Link got his spear out again and started attacking Steve but because he was still slow, Steve successfully kept blocking the attacks. Steve through a splash potion at Link and poisoned him causing Link to slowly die. Steve hit Link on his leg with his sword causing the Hero of the Wild to fall down. Finally, Steve placed a stack of TNT around Link, with the Hero trying to attack but failing. Steve placed a torch next to the TNT and teleported away through an Ender Pearl and the TNT blew up. Steve watched the smoke but heard a feminine voice saying "It was my pleasure" and briefly saw a ghost. Steve fired an arrow but heard it being sliced. Suddenly a powerful wind blew clearing the smoke and Link emerged flying in the air in his Barbarian armour with a bow in his hand. Steve tried doing the same thing but another shock arrow came and disarmed him. Link plunged his Master Sword, now fully healed at Steve, Steve barely getting out again but force of the landing completely destroyed Steve's armour. Steve realised he couldn't win and in a last ditch effort, threw an Ender Pearl but the Hero of Hyrule took out the Sheikah Slate and pointed at the Ender Pearl and freezing it and Steve in time. The Hero slashed at Steve several times and finished with a spin attack combined with Urbosa's fury. Link threw his spear at the Ender Pearl just as the Stasis ran out and the Ender Pearl was sent flying and at it's highest point, Steve was teleported but he was just in blocky chunks now. Link took out his bow so he could go back to hunting. K.O! Link is seen firing at a herd of deer while one of Steve's body parts land in the fire of a Bokoblin camp with the creatures looking at in awe Results Boomstick: Yuck! Are those things going to eat Steve? Wiz: This was a close fight, Link and Steve both had significant advantages over each other but Link's advantages were more significant. Boomstick: Steve can take the intelligence advantage, having multiple jobs besides beating up enemies such as being a blacksmith, miner, farmer you get the idea. But Link takes advantage in close range and long range combat advantage. If Link decides to stay afar from Steve, he can just shoot at Steve. Wiz: Steve's potions could counter fire arrows but Link still has shock and ice arrows which lets Link get some easy strikes in. Speaking of strikes, Link is a far better swordsman than Steve because Link can fight using several techniques like the Flurry of Strikes and spin attack while Steve can really only strike horizontally and vertically. Boomstick: The best advantage Steve had was his strength being able to move normally while carrying gold but carrying something isn't as good as punching something. Remember the divine beasts? In Link's battle against the Calamity, all four of the divine fired at Ganon and only took out HALF of his HP! And guess who single-handedly took the rest of him down? Yep Link and this makes him as powerful as giant-building-sized machines! Wiz: Steve's best hope of beating Link was using TNT however even that might not work considering that Link can attack and kill enemies before they can even see him. Boomstick: No matter how you slice it or dice it Steve just couldn't win Wiz: The winner is Link Advantages and Disadvantages Link: +Faster +More experience at taking on multiple enemies +More powerful +Better fighter +Better arsenal +Several weapons have elemental traits that Steve can't cancel =Mipha's Grace and Totem of Undying cancelled each other out =Same human weaknesses =Weapons can break Steve: +Stronger +Smarter +Used to fighting alone =Totem of Undying and Mipha's Grace cancelled each other out =Same human weaknesses =Weapons can break Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Bow and Arrow battles Category:Battle of the Knights Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Elf themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Microsoft' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Modnar Resu Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Minecraft vs Zelda Themed Death Battles